Too Late
by greysky26
Summary: The wound in my chest was completely ripped open swallowing me whole I had no desire to fight the pain I wanted to feel it I wanted it to consume me" just a short oneshot about what might have happened if Bella had been to late to save Edward in New Moon


**I was just playing around with some random ideas on this please tell me what yall think so i can improve**

*_The clocked tolled, and he took a large stride towards the light._

_"No!" I screamed "Edward, look at me!"_

_He wasn't listening. He smiled very slightly. He raised his foot to take a step that would put him directly in the path of the sun_.*

I watched in horror only a few yards away as he hesitated a moment taking a deep unnecessary breath before pulling his entire body into the light.

I stopped cold as did everyone around me, everyone in the crowded square turned to look at this beautiful sparkling creature, a few stared unabashedly in complete awe while the majority stood frozen in horror.

Edward stood perfectly still. His lips turned slightly upward in a small contented grin. He looked beautiful his dazzling bronze hair was pushed sloppily out of his face the tips shining almost gold in the sun, his eyes were peacefully closed. He looked completely at peace with the situation, entirely disregarding the dire circumstances.

His sparkling chest expanded as he took in another long breath releasing it slowly. He reached both arms out from his side, embracing the sky. In the same instant, three cloaked figures lept forward from the darkness, so quickly that you would have missed them if you'd blinked.

"Edward!" I screamed with all the forced I still possessed

His eyes snapped open, and instantly locked with mine; they weren't the beautiful liquid topaz color of my hallucination Edward instead they were a dark onyx black but beautiful none the less.

The silence of the crowd was deafening

"Bella?" his voice was barely above a whisper. "You're alive."It wasn't a question just merely recognizing the truth.

Five emotions flashed simultaneously across his face, confusion then relief then sadness then panic then back again to the same look of serene peacefulness that he'd started with. I watched in terror as the three cloaked figures lowered themselves into a crouch behind him.

"I love you" my memories hadn't done his voice justice it was so smooth and velvety and it tore me apart.

They pounced all three of them landing directly on top of Edward tackling him to the ground; I whipped my head around, not wanting to watch them as they ripped my love to pieces.

"I love you too." I mumbled to myself and I felt the hot tears begin to steam down my cheeks. It was over I had failed and because I was just a stupid slow human Edward would die, my perfect beautiful Edward was gone and it was my fault, The wound in my chest completely ripped open swallowing me whole I had no desire to fight the pain I wanted to feel it I wanted it to consume me, Edward was gone and he had taken my soul with him along with any will for to live. My lungs were burning making it a challenge to breath, my entire body was shaking violently. He was everything, my whole life, my reason for being and now he was gone.

I dropped to my knees and covered my face in my hands. My sobs were drowned out by the sounds of people screaming around me the clock tolled again and I watched as people ran towards the narrow exits. A woman carrying a little girl on her hip and tugging at the arm of a small boy turned towards me her face bright with terror and confusion. She asked me a question in a language I didn't understand, I just looked at her through tear filled blurry eyes. I stared into her wide terrified eyes a wept even harder this woman was going to die today and it was only because of me. I looked around at all the panic stricken faces all these innocent people; they would all have to die because of me.

I couldn't breathe; my breaths came out in short uneven gasps I was so very glad that my life would soon be over I had caused so many deaths today including the one that I loved and for that I more than deserved my fate. I at least hoped Alice had seen this in time to save herself that she would make it home safely to Jasper.

I watched horrified as people were being killed all around me; It took the three cloaked figures mere seconds to snap a neck and they were moving through the crowd as quickly as if they'd been passing out balloons.

Suddenly one of them stopped and turned, his dark hood covered most of his face but I could see the outline of his crimson red eyes that stared directly into mine. His thin lips spread across his face in a wide devilish smile; he quickly let the large body that he'd been holding fall to the ground with a hard thump. He kept his eyes locked with mine as he strode easily forward.

I woke up screaming. My pillow damp with tears, I threw my arms forward in search of him

"Bella! Sweetheart, what's wrong!" his voice laced with worry

"I was too late" I sobbed

"What?" he asked, confused

"I was too late" I repeated "you stepped into the sun, I couldn't save you" My voice was hard to make out under all my blubbering and I felt his body immediately stiffen at the mention of terrifying episode last spring.

"It's all right love," he said stroking my hair and hugging me tightly against his cool chest "it was only a dream."

"It was so real" I shuddered; I could still see every horrifying minute etched into my mind in perfect clarity

"You're alright now, you're safe…I'm here "he said kissing the top of my forehead. "Now, go back to sleep."

I nuzzled my face tighter into his marble chest. He continued to stroke my hair and I could feel his cool breath whisper against my ear as he started to hum my lullaby. I closed my eyes and tried as hard as I could to fall back to sleep.

"It was only a dream" I repeated to myself "only a dream"

**thank you so much for reading please review :)**


End file.
